Gilnean Illusion Book
I: Physical Characteristics A 1,138 page, brown, leather-bound item book, with no lettering on the front or spine of the book. There may have been lettering in the past but it has since worn away through time. Opening the book there are no immediately obvious writings on any page in the book, each page pristine. Upon closer inspection with divination magics one can see many different writings, all on top of each other on each page, as if someone had written a story and then another person wrote another one on top of it. II: Magical Properties Per records, this artifact is capable of creating powerful illusions in the minds of those whose names are written in the book. If several people’s names are written into the book after a story has been written, they will experience the story as if it were real. The people involved will be put into a sleep which cannot be broken without using the book. Presumably, forcing them awake would cause damage to their minds. While within the book’s illusions, time’s passage is distorted. What is merely hours in real time can seem like weeks to the people under its spell. Depending on the story written this can lead to anything from severe psychological damage to skills learned much faster than would normally be possible. It must be noted however that any skills learned within the book’s spell are quickly lost as the person’s memories of these skills were not formed in the real world. It also seems that over time the book’s illusionary magic has degraded, with each story written into it becoming less and less potent. III: Analysis The Gilnean Story Book is an artifact that was used for evil and good through what documentation on it we have. It was once used in a psychological experiment to test the resolve of a group of people when faced with an impossible situation. The book put them in a lose-lose fight in Gilneas against the Forsaken where many of them ‘died’ over time. The experiment went on for weeks (in book time) and caused some severe psychological after effects based on the experiences written into the story. Passed this point however it was used for trainings that could not otherwise be duplicated safely. Regardless, the degradation of its magics noted above must be due to the fact each story is written on top of the last one. Despite the pages looking pristine and clear, the stories already written into it remain in the background and can bleed into anything newly written. Additionally, it looks as if many, many stories have been written into the book over time, and whatever original purpose the book served cannot be determined. IV: Recommendations The book should be locked away, and should not be used without a reworking of its enchantments.The enchantments woven into the book would have to be reworked to allow a person to truly remember what happened inside its spell. I would recommend against disenchanting it however as further examination is still necessary to determine its origins, and whether or not it can be restored to be utilized safely for training purposes. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Roy Sebale